Use somebody
by CatlovesBB
Summary: Katie is left by here husband at the worst time and James is there to help
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I adore this couple and I really wanted to write a story for them. I was inspired by watching Dallas I kind of thought that Julie Gonzalo looked like an older Katie. This chapter is in James's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"James hurry up" Kendall called after me. I finished buttoning my shirt and raced down the stairs of the mansion I shared with Kendall. I wouldn't be sharing it for long though. Kendall was a few months away from marrying his longtime girlfriend Jo. I didn't want to admit it but I was really going to miss him I haven't lived on my own for years.

"Let's go" I said and slid into the passenger seat of Kendall's Porsche. We were on our way to have dinner with Katie and her husband. We hadn't seen Katie since Logan's wedding to Camille. That had been about four months ago. It was still weird not having Katie around all the time.

Even after the boys and I moved from 2-j we still saw here all the time because she would spend the weekends with us. After she finished high school Gustavo had offered her a job at Roque records so we saw here even more. Everything changed though when she met Ethan. They met at a party hosted by Russel Brand who Katie was still the manager of. Ever since Ethan she began to change.

At first it was subtle things like she would cancel all the time on us something she never did before in all the 22 years we'd known her. Then she wouldn't call as often anymore and she would only ever talked to us if she saw us at work. They moved in a year after they were together and she had invited us to come and celebrate. Carlos and I arrived at the party before the others and we were greeted by Katie and Ethan.

"Hey guys" Katie had said racing over to hug Carlos.

"Kate" Ethan said before Katie reached Carlos "do you mind holding this?" he asked before handing her a huge bowl prohibiting her from hugging either one of us.

Needless to say Ethan was not my favorite person after that day. First of all he called Katie ,Kate which even though it was more appropriate for her age ,was something everyone including Katie had agreed on when she was born. It didn't matter to us she would always be Katie no matter what her boyfriend said. What really annoyed me was that it marked the tradition of never getting to hug Katie. Every time we saw here we would have to sneak in a hug it was so frustrating but if he made her happy we had to suck it up.

I remember when she called us a year after that and invited us to her wedding. I hated Kendall for making me go because I really didn't want to see Katie being given away to a jerk like that. Buddha Bob or Bob as he preferred to go by now had given her away that day. He had started dating Mama Knight when Katie was 14 and he had played became an amazing father figure for her. As much as I had loathed going to that wedding it was nice to get to see Katie so happy and walking down the aisle to her soon to be husband.

At the reception, Carlos and Lucy (who he had dated after she returned from her tour after her break up with Kendall), sat with me and although a part of us knew we were going to lose Katie even more we had accepted it at that point. Six months after her wedding Ethan made Katie quit her job at Roque records and we saw even less of her. Logan's wedding was the first time we'd seen her in almost 5 months. Two months ago Katie had called to tell us that she and Ethan were expecting their first child. I guess it goes without saying that we all feigned happiness for her.

We arrived at her and Ethan's house. In all honesty the house seemed more like his house. Ethan was a manager like Katie and he had loads of money that he loved to show off. He had a garage full of classic cars that were worth more than BTR's career. He never hesitated in wasting or flashing his money around all the time even though it was obvious even Katie found it horrible.

I turned to look out the window and hoped that by some miracle Katie finally left Ethan. She really deserved better than some douche that spends more time looking at himself in the mirror than at his beautiful wife that's right in front of him. I hated thinking like this but it irritated me so much to imagine how dull Katie's life must be. She was always such a free spirit it didn't seem far for her to be all caged up. Well one day she'll be free I thought as we approached Katie's house.

We parked the car and notice that the front door of the house was wide open. I shared a nervous glance with Kendall and he signaled for me to go inside and check to see if Katie was fine while he went around the house to see if anything was wrong. I ran inside preparing myself for the worst possible scenario. I pictured images of Katie butchered on the floor bleeding out. Pretty much every bad idea came to my head and I almost cried in relief when I found Katie curled in the kitchen sitting on a stool crying but thankfully all in one piece and blood free.

I approached her with caution and placed my hands gently on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She flinched at first from the surprised but when she saw my face she smiled sadly and pulled me into a tight needy hug. I held her what seemed like hours until she finally sat up and wiped her big brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her while holding her hand tightly.

"He left" she said sadly and a little angry he "Ethan left me forever"

**So there's chapter one I really hoped you guys liked it so please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I want to start of bay saying thank you to everyone who has followed my story and left a review. This chapter will be in James's point of view. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"James!" Kendall screamed for me from the garage.

"In the Kitchen" I answered him.

Katie looked like a mess and I knew she would hate for her brother to see her like that so I wet a paper towel and quickly wiped her make up smeared face as best I could. The act made me recall a sweeter time when she was just barely 4 and she had just fallen of her bike. Kendall had to go with Mrs. Knight to get something form the grocery store. Mrs. Knight had asked me if I could watch after Katie who was riding her bike. I sat outside on the porch watching Katie ride down the sidewalk in front of the house.

"Ow" she said as her small bike flipped over causing her to fall into a bush.

"Katie are you hurt?" I asked her.

She shook her head but the shock of having fallen made her start crying and she had some dirt and leaves on her cloths. I grabbed her hand and lead her inside. I told her to go change out of her cloths while I went to go get her bike from outside. By the time I got back she had already changed into another outfit but she was still crying. I went to the kitchen and wet a paper towel which I used to wipe her tears.

"Hey" I said to get her attention "do you want to play monopoly?"

Even at the age of 4 Katie was already interested in business she always beat us at monopoly. She nodded her head and by the time Kendall and Mrs. Knight returned she had completely forgotten the whole incident. I was brought back to the present situation by hearing Kendall's footsteps nearing. I threw away the paper towel and rubbed Katie's arm trying to calm her down further. Kendall walked into the kitchen a second later and he looked beyond furious.

"What happened?" he asked me after seeing Katie in such a shaken condition "where's Ethan?"

At the sound of her dirt bag husband Katie let out a small sob. I pulled her close to me and let her sob into my chest.

"He left Kendall" I said for Katie knowing that she wasn't going to be getting the words out anytime soon.

"Okay Katie" Kendall said slowly easing her out of my arms "I'm going to take you back to our house okay?"

She nodded softly and we all made our way out to Kendall's car. Placing Katie in the backseat we started to head home. On the way to the Mansion Katie fell asleep. Kendall carried her out and headed to the guest bedroom. We placed her on the bed and headed to the hallway to talk.

"I'm going to kill him James" Kendall said clenching his fists.

"Kendall be rational Katie needs you to be here right now. I think we should deal with that jerk after Katie is feeling better." I said trying to calm down Kendall. He had a tendency to be impulsive.

"I can't wait that long" He said.

"Just wait until tomorrow okay?" I asked the furious blonde.

He took a few deep breathes and finally responded "Fine"

He retreated to his room on the other side of the mansion. I sighed and headed to my own room further down the hall. Our rooms were far just in case something was happing that the other didn't hear especially considering that Jo stayed over very often. I reached my room and quickly slipped into a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms. I lied down on my bed and tried to fall asleep but my stomach began to growl reminding me that I hadn't had anything to eat yet.

I quietly made my way down to the kitchen and turned on the lights. I opened the fridge and took out some left over pasta that Lucy had a few nights ago when her and Carlos stopped by for dinner before going on a trip. I heated up the pasta and grabbed a of coke from the fridge. I served myself the now heated pasta and ate in silence. As I was rinsing my dish I hear some footsteps making their way down the stairs.

I peeked out of the kitchen and saw that it was Katie who was walking down the stairs. I looked her over and notice that she was wearing a dress and flats which wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to sleep in. I made a mental note to myself to lend her one of my t-shirts before I went back to bed. She approached the kitchen and smiled softly when she saw me.

"Hey" I said softly not wanting to push her "are you hungry?"

She nodded her head and sat down on the counter which was habit of hers no matter where she was. I made her a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and served her a glass of milk. She ate quickly as if she hadn't eaten all day which made me think about how long she had sat in her own kitchen before we arrived. She rinsed her plate and began to head upstairs.

I grabbed her arm and lead her to my room. I opened my drawer and grabbed a baggy t-shirt.

"Here" I aid handing here the shirt.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem Katie" I said as she gave me a hug.

I lead her back to her the bathroom and waited until she was out to lead her back to her room. Katie was and still is the kind of person that when she's sad doesn't like being alone. I really hoped Kendall could control his anger and take care of Katie she really needed her big brother right now. She climbed onto her bed and motioned for me to come sit with her for a bit. I sat down on the edge and she relaxed onto the bed facing me.

"I hope Kendall's not made at me?" she said.

"Why would he be mad at you?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't even make my major last I'm a failure" she said softly.

"Katie he won't be mad at you what happened with Ethan?" I asked intrigued.

"It's a long story" she said.

"I've got the time Katie just please tell me" I said begging.

"Okay" she said after a while.

**Okay so there is the second chapter hope you enjoyed it. please review I love reading what you guys have to say. The next chapter will explain what happened with Ethan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I meant to update sooner but I really want this story to be as good as it can be. This chapter is in Katie's point of view and it will explain what happened the night that Ethan left Katie. The majority of the chapter will be in italics because it is a flashback. The present will be normal letters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"_Kate" Ethan yelled tome from downstairs. _

_I was just finishing up my make-up but since I knew Ethan didn't like waiting I raced down the stairs while flattening my dress and putting on my flats. I reached the bottom of the steps and noticed that Ethan was not in the living room. I heard the timer go off from the oven and went to the Kitchen. I entered the kitchen and saw Ethan standing by the oven. He didn't look too pleased and guiltily hid my face behind my hair. I knew why he was so upset but I had thought that maybe just this once he wouldn't be to upset._

"_Care to explain?" he asked me while putting oven mitts on and taking out the cherry pie I had spent hours making._

"_I just thought that my brother and the guys would want to celebrate about the baby" I said quietly._

"_Kate you know how I feel about them" he said grabbing a plate from the cabinets and cutting a slice of pie._

_I sighed of course I knew how he felt about them. The boys were the nicest guys ever but there was a time when they were all over the news for bad behavior. Most of them were false but Ethan was a firm believer that all stories were slightly based on the truth so he really didn't like the boys. He tolerated Kendall because he was my brother but the guys had to fend for themselves. He was polite to Logan because he had never really been a trouble maker but he didn't like that he was dating Camille._

_In his opinion Camille was not good company to keep. I had tried explaining to him that she was just a free spirit but it didn't work. He thought that Carlos was an idiot and didn't like carrying a conversation with him. He really didn't like Lucy because of how she acted and because she was dating Carlos. All of them agreed that they really didn't like him either so it didn't bother them but it bothered me a lot. I love Ethan but they are all my family and I can't cut them out of my life._

_The person he hated the most was James though. James and I have always been close and Ethan hates that. James got in a lot of trouble during his younger years. He was the "player" of the group and Ethan just didn't like that he thought James was an untrustworthy person. Ethan had made me keep my distance even going as far as making me stay home and not work at Roque Records. _

_Out of everyone I really missed James the most. I tried to call him as often as I could but with how over protective Ethan is the phone calls were always short and separated by long time periods. The slice of pie that Ethan had placed on his plate had finally cooled down enough to eat and he ate a spoon full. _

"_You made cherry pie?" he asked._

"_It's my brother's favorite" I said smiling. Kendall could it the whole pie if someone didn't stop him._

"_Really Kate are you sure it's not James's favorite" he said._

"_It's not" I said knowing where he was headed._

"_Kate I want you to cancel on them" Ethan said like it was no big deal._

"_I can't they really want to see me and we've been planning this for a month already" I said._

"_I said you're canceling and that's final I don't want James in this house" he said getting angrier._

"_You can't keep me from seeing my brother and the guys they are my family" I said hating that my husband couldn't understand that._

"_You want to see them huh?" he asked._

_I nodded weakly in response._

"_Fine see them but you are never seeing me again" he said grabbing his plate of pie._

_I stood in place shocked at what he had just said. _

"_But you are still mine and if I ever see you with any other man especially that douche bag James trust me Kate it won't be pretty" he said before smashing the plate of pie he held in his hand down to the floor._

"You came in about 3 hours later. I stood there for a bit and then I decided to clean up but once I was done and I really sat down to think about everything I started to cry" I said leaning into James.

"Katie it wasn't your fault that Ethan please understand and don't worry Kendall isn't going to be mad at you." James said to me kissing the top of my head like he used to do when I was little.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and curled into his side like I used to do when I was sad.

I don't remember when I fell asleep but it couldn't have been much after that. I woke up when I felt someone stir beside me. I opened my eyes and notice that James had been the one to stir and he was now waking up. I smiled sadly. I knew that I had just lost my husband but I was happy because I was finally back where I belonged.

I was with my family again and this was an improvement. For the last time in 3 years I finally felt like myself again Ethan had kept me very restricted in everything. I mean he went as far as to call me kate and I let him. I sighed today was the day that Katie knight was coming back. I won't be easy moving on but I know I'll have to do eventually it so why not start now. James finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey sleepy head" I said ruffling his hear.

"Hey" he said chuckling "how you feeling?" he asked getting serious.

"Better" I answered truthfully.

He smiled and went to get up. I heard a car engine start outside and noticed that James heard it too. His face got confused and he went over to the window.

"Damnit Kendall" he said.

"Katie call Jo and tell her to call Kendall okay and then call Carlos and tell him to come over and stay with you okay" he said in a rush.

I nodded and he ran out of the room.

**So there is chapter 3 I really hope everyone liked it. I know it might seem like Katie is over Ethan too quickly but I just wanted to show that Katie has finally gotten over the shock and is getting better. Please review I really want to hear some input.**


End file.
